


𝒪𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝒴𝑜𝓊 - 𝒥𝑜𝑒𝓉𝓇𝒾𝒸𝓀

by joetrick_stan95



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joetrick_stan95/pseuds/joetrick_stan95
Summary: The Little Mermaid AU Patrick is a mermaid, he fell in love with a human, Prince Joseph Trohman, and his life changed forever. Will they have their happy ever after?
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝒫𝒶𝓇𝓉 I

Patrick belonged to the ocean, he swam and admired every single creature he knew under the water.

Patrick was a mermaid, son of one of the kings' knights. His father tried to convince him to follow his path but Patrick had other plans for his life.

He loved music, he made instruments with plants and a few human things that he found deep in the ocean. His passion is a secret, only his best friend knew since his father would forbid it immediately. He thought that music is a waste of time and Patrick was well aware of it.

The king is noble and fair, not to mention that his kingdom is extremely peaceful, but there is one rule, mermaids must stay away from humans. This is a huge problem because Patrick finds them interesting, even without imagining what would happen to him in a couple of days.

An enormous cruise appeared near the coast and the humans seemed to be celebrating something inside. Music and lights filled the air, it attracted Patrick's curiosity. He hid behind a rock and observed everything.

A young human sat at the edge of the cruise, he was humming to himself.

"What are you doing? Your guests are waiting for you inside" an old human said.

"Who cares, it's my birthday. I can do whatever I want" the young man protested.

Patrick looked at that guy. His hair was dark and had the shape of a cloud, bouncing every time he moved his head. He also had some weird marks on his skin. The mermaid wished he could see the man closer.

"Hey, you! what are you doing? are you ok?" he shouted at Patrick when he noticed that someone was staring at him.

The mermaid froze, but he was quick enough to get back in the water. This only made the young man freak out thinking that the person he just saw, was drowning. The man jumped and tried to help but when he reached Patrick's hiding spot, he found nothing. He swam back to the cruise extremely confused.

Patrick covered himself with seaweed and got to see the stranger from a short distance. He was cute and handsome. The young mermaid felt his heart flutter for someone for the first time.

"You like a human?!" Hayley, Patrick's best friend, said.

"I don't know, I felt something weird when I saw him" the blond explained.

"This is wild" she commented "but, I support you"

Patrick smiled, he had known her for years and was sure that she would understand.

"I'll help you see him again" she promised.

Two days later, the two friends were heading to the cruise when they heard people screaming. They went faster and saw two men fighting. Patrick recognized one of them, his stranger was being hitten.

Patrick felt his heartache at the scene, he saw the other man pull a shiny pointy thing. The man pushed it on the young man's stomach. The wounded man fell in the water and the other scaped as fast as he could.

Patrick rushed to help, he and Hayley found the young man and pulled him to the coast. Hayley left the two there and headed back to the cruise, she shouted and hoped for someone to help. Patrick observed the man, he was lying unconscious.

The blond talked to him hoping to see that he was alive. The man coughed and winced in pain, the mermaid sang a lullaby to calm him. Hayley finally got someone and a man ran towards the wounded guy a few seconds after Patrick disappeared.

The two friends observed how more men took the young man away.

"I have to see him," Patrick said. "I want to know if he's fine"

"How Patrick?! that's impossible" Hayley claimed.

"There's a way," he said.

He went to a witch cave. The most famous craft mermaid showed. He was young and handsome, but his devil-like smile was terrifying. He was so powerful that he could convince everyone to do anything by just moving a finger.

"What brings you here little mermaid? Daddy is too busy playing soldier with the king and you're bored?!" he teased.

"I want to be a human," Patrick said with a straight face.

"Wow, that's interesting" he exclaimed. "so your human gets hurt and you want to save him. That's cute"

"Can you just do it? what's the price?" the mermaid was losing his temper.

"Rude. You know, this job is pretty hard, so it's a little bit expensive" the witch said. "I know that you don't have money, so, all I will ask you is your voice" he added.

"If I give you my voice, how am I supposed to talk to him?" Patrick questioned.

"Come on, you're cute. He won't care if you speak or not, you'll be on his side. That's all that matters right?" the witch said. He offered Patrick his hand to shake and sign the pact.

Patrick considered his choices, he could lose everything, his life, his friend, his father, even his voice, but he also wanted to help and be next to the first person that made him feel love.

The mermaid took the witch hand and signed a contract. The witch mixed liquids and made him sing. He captured Patrick's voice in a little bottle.

Patrick drank a beverage that would make him human. His tail split as he tried to escape and reach the coast before his transformation finishes and he starts drowning.

Hayley, who was waiting outside the cave, saw him struggling to swim and helped him be safe. She saw her friend pass out once they made it to the coast.

Patrick was now a human, he woke up when Hayley throw water in his face. He propped himself up with his elbows and noticed his legs. He moved his toes and left a silent chuckle.

Hayley gasped in horror, she looked at Patrick's face. His smile had faded.

"Did you trade your voice to get legs?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

Patrick nodded, he tried to avoid making eye contact with her. Tears filled both friends' eyes.

"I just hope, that this guy is worth your sacrifice," she said after a long silence.

Patrick took her hand and with her help, they hugged. When they separated, she cleaned a single tear from his cheek.


	2. 𝒫𝒶𝓇𝓉 2

Joe was a prince, the first son and legitimate heir for the kingdom of king Trohman in Hilly Gound. The king wanted Joe to compromise with the princess of Feland, the daughter of one of the kings' friends. Joe not only refused to marry her, but he left her alone at the dinner the king had planned for their engagement.

The king was furious with him, he muttered curses and how he wanted to kill his son.

"Please, don't do it" the queen begged.

"No, I won't kill him" he assured "I won't disown him either so I'll send him away with a tutor, he'll learn about real life and experience the difficulties of raising a kingdom. He'll be king of the Bellemeuse Islands, the land I conquered years ago"

The queen was glad her son will have a future, but she was heartbroken that maybe she'll never see him again.

"Be safe baby, Mr Armstrong will be with you to take care of anything you need" the prince's mother said.

"Mom, I'm not 2 years old" Joe whined.

"I love you, Joey. You're and will always be my baby" she claimed, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you more," the prince said. They hugged until Mr Armstrong appeared. "Time to leave" he announced.

"Take this with you," the queen said giving the prince an old guitar. "every time you play this, I'll be there with you, maybe this helps you to meet someone special"

"Thanks, mom," Joe said.

He and his tutor sailed in a cruise to the isle. Joe had his own room, where he stood until he reached his destination. Two days later, the cruise arrived at his new home. It was Joe's birthday, he missed his mother singing to him "happy birthday" to wake him up. He blamed himself for ruining his own life. He should keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. He hated his father desitions, lamented that they never had a proper conversation and most importantly, the fact that his father never even tried to understand him.

The prince observed how servants prepared everything for his party and later how people arrived to celebrate with him. He didn't know anyone there apart from Mr Armstrong. Joe managed to leave without being noticed. He stood at the edge of the cruise, the prince sang one of his mother's lullabies to himself.

"What are you doing? Your guests are waiting for you inside" Mr Armstrong asked.

"Who cares, it's my birthday. I can do whatever I want" Joe protested.

Mr Armstrong shrugged and left the prince alone. Joe was pissed with everyone. He saw something in the ocean. A person was watching him.

"Hey, you! what are you doing? are you ok?" he shouted to the stranger in the water. The person got down the water after that.

-

"Fuck, the stranger is drowning," he thought.

Joe swam as fast as he could but once he reached the rock where he saw the person watching him, he found nothing.

"That's odd" he whispered while heading back to the cruise.

Two days after the party, Joe was in his room playing the guitar when he heard strong footsteps and crashing crystal. He went to see what was going on, a man with a mask had broken into the cruise. Joe caught the man by his throat but he managed to free himself from his grip. The two fought until they were almost at the edge of the cruise.

"You are not welcome here and you won't be our king" the intruder yelled at Joe before he could do anything the man stabbed the prince. The prince fell in the water while the man escaped.

Joe was drowning, he could feel himself get weaker and powerless, he thought that his life had finished. When he was almost unconscious, two hands pulled him out of the water, the next thing he knew is that he was lying on the warm sand.

Two persons were talking and one of them left, the person that stayed, spoke to Joe. It was a guy and his voice was soothing. The prince coughed after what he felt like an eternity and winced once a wave of pain invaded him. The guy was still there, Joe tried to see him but his vision was blurry. He saw a guy with blond hair that shone brighter against the light. He was singing, his voice was so pure and perfect, Joe wished he could hear him all the time.

The prince heard someone shouting, it was a familiar voice. Mr Armstrong crunched next to Joe and repeated that he'll be okay. Joe tried to ask about his saviour but he passed out again. He woke up in the bed of a strange place.

"Hello prince, do you feel better?" a short guy with dark hair asked him when he saw Joe move.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm Pete, your nurse" the guy answered "Mr Armstrong hired me to take care of your wounds"

"Where am I?" the prince asked.

"This is your castle" Pete said.

"Tell me, Pete. Have you seen the guy?" Joe asked.

"The guy?" Pete sounded confused.

"The guy that saved me" Joe said "he was next to me... singing"

"No sir, Mr Armstrong never mentioned anything about a guy" the nurse said.

"I have to find him" the prince claimed.

"When you feel better, I will help you find him" Pete promised.


	3. 𝒫𝒶𝓇𝓉 3

In a couple of days, Joe's wounds had almost healed completely. He was ready and excited to find his mysterious guy. A short explanation about why walking would be beneficial for the prince by Pete was all they needed to start the mission and walk by the coast.

In a short time, Pete had become the prince's best friend and the only person, apart from Mr Armstrong (or Billie as he insists to feel older when we call him "mister"), that Joe trusted.

"Why is this so important?" Pete asked.

"This guy saved me, I need to express my gratitude" Joe said.

"Sure, that's only it" Pete rolled his eyes.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Joe questioned his friend.

"Well, It's the fact that you gave me a soliloquy about how perfect this guy's voice is or how you would listen to it for the rest of your life" the friend replied.

"Well... it's not what you think" Joe muttered feeling a slight blush in his cheeks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayley cleaned a single tear from Patrick's cheek. They could hear voices approaching them, she waved at him and said goodbye in a whisper before disappearing in the water. Patrick saw two guys walk, his heart jumped in this chest when he recognized one of them. He combed his hair with his fingers and pressed his knees to his chest trying to look cute for his human.

Joe and Pete's footsteps froze when they saw a guy sitting in the sand. Something about him was familiar to the prince.

"Hello, are you ok?" Joe asked walking closer to Patrick. Patrick just nodded.

The prince wasn't sure but he thought that the guy kind of looked like the figure he saw after his fight... maybe this was his saviour.

"Have we met before?" the prince asked. Patrick nodded again.

"I knew it! It's him, Pete" Joe yelled at his friend smiling. Pete walked over them.

"You saved me. I owe you everything. Please, can you tell me your name?" the prince said. Patrick opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"He can't speak" Pete exclaimed in shock.

"No... it can't be..." Joe muttered "that means you're not who I'm looking for" he added starting to walk away.

Patrick shook his head moving his mouth as he silently protested. He tried to get up and follow the prince but his legs failed, fortunately, Pete caught him.

"He doesn't look good, Joe. He's pale, weak and naked, maybe he was robbed. What if he hadn't eaten for days. We have to help him" Pete said.

"Sure, he can stay at the castle but you'll help him and take care of him" the prince told his friend.

Once at the castle, serves helped Patrick take a bath while Joe and Pete delt with Billie's nagging about bringing a stranger to the house. Patrick was more than happy, he finally reunited with his human, found out that his name is Joe and for the cherry on top, he's living in his love's house.

He observed in detail everything in the room he was assigned. Everything was beautiful and interesting. He felt up every item analysing their texture and sat on a soft square-like object that was on one side of the place. The blonde thought that it was really comfortable, he climbed and put his head on the mushy things that decorated it. It might have been the first time, Patrick had slept in a human bed but he already loved it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Patrick opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness, then he heard someone laugh. A terrible face appeared in from of him sending shivers to his spine.

"Remember, this is the deal, you will have legs for three days. If your man kissed you before the sunset of the third day, you will be human forever..." the evil figure touched Patrick's shoulder

"but... if he doesn't, you will be my slave forever" the witch said and laughed.

"Forever..." his voice and evil chuckle echoed and was all Patrick could hear.

The frightened guy tried to scream but it was useless. Patrick woke up sweaty from his nightmare and heard someone knocking at the door.


	4. 𝒫𝒶𝓇𝓉 4

Patrick woke up from his nap breathing fast after the knocks at his door. He got up and opened it to find Pete, Joe's friend was standing outside.   
"Sorry if I just woke you" he apologized "I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us" he added.   
Patrick looked at him with a doubtful expression.   
"Oh, yes. By "us" I mean Joe, Billie, and me" Pete explained.   
Patrick nodded and without hesitation followed Pete to the dining room 

"Well, here is where we eat, there is Joe and that's Billie, he is Joe's tutor" Pete introduced him to Patrick.   
"Hi, What's your name kid?" Billie asked.   
Patrick almost tried to speak even though he knew he couldn't, he just blushed in embarrassment and looked at the floor.   
"He can't speak, Billie. I will see if I can help him about it" Pete said.  
"Oh, that's bad, but I hope you feel welcome here," Billie told Patrick.   
"Said the guy who complained about strangers" Joe teased.   
A cook brought plates and served food that smelt delicious. Patrick was confused because this routine was new to him but he imitated everyone else and it went fine. Joe seemed kind of absent at the meal, looking out a window deep in thoughts.   
"I think he's not from here. What about you make him get to know the city tomorrow?" Pete suggested after he noticed the glances Patrick gave the prince the whole time.   
"I don't know. You should take him, I'm not in the mood" Joe whined. "Joe, I beg you most kindly. Stop obsessing over a fantasy, you can't go on like this!" Billie said.   
"Okay, fine! Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Joe asked Patrick giving up at his friends' insistence. Patrick showed a wide smile as a sign for an answer. 

The next day, before they went out, Patrick changed into the prettiest clothes he could find and even Joe couldn't deny that he looked cute.   
Walking in the streets of the city, Patrick was fascinated by everything and Joe started to enjoy his childlike enthusiasm for normal things. They stopped to see a group dance and before he could even process it, Patrick pulled him into the circle and swayed with him copying the other people's movements. Joe let himself be swung around by the short guy for the rest of the song. He noticed the blond looking at him and the blush in his cheeks because of the proximity of their bodies.   
As minutes went by, the prince felt more and more captivated by his short dance partner. The music became slower and they started waltzing, Joe almost imperceptibly leaned closer to Patrick until their lips were just millimeters apart. The blond felt his heart thump in his chest and closed his eyes.   
"I think we should head back to the castle," Joe said clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact.   
"What a way to spoil the moment," Patrick thought

Once they were at the sandy shore outside the castle, Patrick sat at a rock looking at the ocean with a sad feeling in his heart, he was starting to think that his decision was a mistake, Joe didn't love him and maybe he never will. Joe observed him and knew that he was the reason for the short guy's mood change, he had to do something about it. The prince left but just to bring his guitar and try to cheer the other guy. Joe sat in the sand, played, and sang the mermaid's lullaby that he knew by heart. Patrick heard him sing and sat closer to the prince, once he finished, the blond gestured to the instrument, Joe hesitated for a moment but gave him the guitar. Patrick's fingers touched the strings until it sounded good. It took him a ridiculously short time to start playing it like he always knew how to do it, Joe was more than impressed.   
"You are extremely talented, kid" the prince exclaimed. Patrick smiled at him returning him the instrument.   
"I know that you don't speak, but I'd like to know your name" Joe admitted.   
"Hey, maybe you can write it," he said as if a lightbulb turned on in his head. Patrick looked at him puzzled as Joe took a stick and made lines in the sand.

"Look, here says my name "Joe,", can you write yours, like how I did?" the prince asked. Patrick wasn't sure but he tried his best to do the same.   
"Your name is... Pa-Patrick?" Joe asked. Patrick nodded.   
"I like it," the prince said.   
The two sat on the sand in silence watching the sky change colour until dusk. Joe gazed at Patrick, his skin gleaming from the sunlight and his eyes beautifully indescribable. The blond caught the curly guy staring and blushed, the prince found that endearing. He took the mermaid's hand in his and leaned closer, more confident than last time. Before their lips touched a huge wave splashed separating them.   
"We should get changed before we get sick," Joe said and they both headed inside the castle completely wet. 

Joe sat outside the castle humming the mermaid song to himself. "So, how was your date?" Pete asked.   
"It wasn't a date, Pete" Joe protested.   
"Whatever, tell me, don't you think he is adorable?!" the friend asked.   
"I guess" the prince shrugged.   
"You guess?! Joe, I think it's time for you to forget something you don't know if it's real. You see that guy there?!" Pete pointed at Patrick at the balcony of his room, who was admiring the stars. "he's real and nice. He seems really into you. Please, give yourself a chance to meet someone" 

The short friend left without allowing Joe to continue denying the possibility of moving on from the search for his mysterious savior. It was hard for the curly guy to admit that Pete was right, he did found Patrick cute and maybe, he was ready to focus on him instead of the guy he often dreamed about. 

Joe saw Patrick looking at him from the balcony and waved at him, the blond guy waved back and left pulling the curtains of his room. Joe smiled to himself and was turning back to the castle when he heard a familiar voice sing, he ran following the sound until he saw a figure in the darkness. A guy with dark hair stood in front of the prince, a slight fog separated them. Suddenly, a light floated near Joe and got into his eyes changing their colour, leaving him in a trance-like state.


End file.
